Mystery Island 05
by needtakehave
Summary: On a mysterious island, Alexis Cornick OC finds herself meeting a newly brought member; Bruno DeLuca. See profile for past stories about said chars/ships.


**Fandom(s)**: Alpha & Omega (Patricia Briggs), Blood Singer (C. T. Adams)  
**Character(s)**: Alexis Cornick (Alpha & Omega OC), Bruno Deluca (Blood Singer)  
**Relationship(s)**: Alexis & Bruno  
**Rating**: NC-17 (for explicit sex)  
**Backstory**: Basically, we have one huge island where all our characters end up. There is a powerful player pulling them all there for an unknown (to them) reason. These are the stories of them being there and any romantic relationships they have or form there. The threads stop at different points in our storylines and then pick up right after or a bit later, continuing the story.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a PSL (private storyline) role play between **needtakehave** and **sarah_jones** on InsaneJournal. This is not meant to be normal fanfiction. It's a log of our posts in the PSL RP. Not everything we write is canon - a lot of it is altered for our RP or used with AU (Alternate Reality) characters. Please don't post nasty comments because it doesn't read like normal fanfiction or isn't completely canon.

Bruno walked through some kind of jungle, a magical light ball hovering in front of him so he could see better. He had no idea where he was or what the hell was going on. Had he been kidnapped? Well, he hadn't come here voluntarily... But why kidnap him and then set him free in a jungle? What kind of kidnapping was that? And why would someone kidnap him? Was there another crisis starting? Thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Was someone after mages? Celia had said she couldn't get a hold of Creede. He sighed as he remembered how worried she looked when she told him. She cared about Creede a whole lot more than she was willing to admit. If Bruno was honest with himself he was sure that Celia already had made her decision deep down. She just wasn't willing to admit it, not even to herself. And he couldn't even blame her, not after the way he treated her. He loved her and knew that she deserved better. Sometimes he even wondered if it wouldn't be better to let her go so she could be happy. She deserved that after everything she had been through. But how could he? He had never loved anyone the way he loved her. How could he just give her up if there was still a chance, no matter how small, that she might chose him after all, no matter if he deserved it or not?

Pushing away his thought about Celia Bruno tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He had been kidnapped after all. This was not the time to think about his messed up love life! Whoever brought him here could be nearby, ready to attack. But he wouldn't make it easy for them. He was one of the most powerful mages, he would definitely make whoever did this regret his decision to kidnap him!

Alexis awoke on the ground.

The instant she woke up, she knew she wasn't where she was suppose to be. Well, that was an easy enough assumption considering she'd gone to bed in a... well, bed and now she was not in a bed.

Course, that wasn't the real reason she knew though - she could just sense it the second she woke up. She felt the... wrongness of it.

Getting up, she turned in a circle, looking around, trying to make sense of it.

Whoever had brought her here had taken advantage of the one time she was truly vulnerable - when she was sleeping. Even then, she was usually always self-aware and could wake instantly but sometimes, though rare, she slept deeply and dreamed as she did last night.

She'd dreamed of a man. She wasn't sure who he was - she knew she'd never met him but she dreamt of him. It hadn't been the first time either - for months she'd had the same dreams, though they varied slightly they were mostly the same - all of this man. So far, she hadn't met him but eventually, she had faith she would - otherwise, why would she continuously dream about him?

Why she was dreaming about him and what kind of meaning it had, she had no idea. She did have to admit, she didn't mind the dreams that much, after all - he was gorgeous and what women wouldn't like to dream of a hot man?

Shaking her head, she let those thoughts go and focused, trying to reach out and 'see' if she could feel anything but it was like being blocked. She felt nothing.

Sighing, she started walking through the thick grass in front of her, hoping if she walked far enough, some answers would be presented.

After what felt like hours of walking Bruno finally reached the end of the jungle. Staying behind a tree at the edge of it he sent out his senses, checking for dangers in the open space beyond the jungle. The last thing he wanted to do was walk out into the open and right into an ambush.

At first Bruno felt nothing. There was no one around, but then... Someone came closer, someone ... interesting. He had never quite felt anything like this person. What was he... no, she? He was sure it was a woman, and she felt powerful. Was she the one who brought him here? She felt powerful enough to manage to sneak up on him and kidnap him, but why would she do that and then not mask herself out here? Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe she had been kidnapped just like him and Creede. For some reason he really hoped that that was the case. The power he felt from her was intriguing and made him curious. He wanted to get to know her, not fight her.

Alexis stopped suddenly. If someone had been with her, they'd have slammed into her back.

Her eyes scanned the forest next to her, not seeing anything but knowing something was there.

She closed her eyes and slowly let her own power expand.

She felt it all - the leaves blowing in the wind, each blade of grass in the forest, and then all of sudden she was back in her own body sucking in air as if she'd been punched.

Just before she was pulled back she got one look at what was out there - the man from her dreams.

Even for her, that was crazy weird.

Taking a calming breath, she started through the forest towards him.

She was coming closer. Without even realizing it he stepped towards her. Then he stopped and frowned as his mind seemed to catch up with what his body was doing. It probably wasn't a good idea to just walk towards her. But he really wanted to. It was like she was pulling him closer. Was she using magic to enthrall him or something? He tested the air between them for traces of a spell, but couldn't find any. All he felt was her power, her magic, as intriguing as before.

Taking a deep breath Bruno called upon his magic as he walked towards the woman. Not walking towards her would be useless anyway, since she was coming to him. He might as well walk to her, too. The only alternative was to walk away, and Bruno DeLuca did NOT run away from anyone!

As she came closer Bruno could make out her features. She was young, probably in her early twenties at the most. Her hair seemed to float around her head in golden waves and power crackled in the air. It was almost as if sparks glittered in the air. Maybe they did. Magic could do that.

A few feet away from her Bruno forced himself to stop. He took on a mages fighting stance, his hands ready to throw a fireball, cast a spell or throw up a shield, should she decide to attack.

"That's quite a lot of power you have," he said, his lips involuntarily curling into a smile. "What level are you?"

Alexis wasn't easily startled, considering who and what she was but she was now. Not why him - she knew he was there and had gone looking for him after all, but why his words.

Few, unless they were supernatural in some way, ever knew she had magic, let alone power. Those that did, most mixed the two together, never realizing magic and power were two very different things.

She could feel his magic in the air, not a lot of it, mostly just a taste - a taste she could almost feel in her mouth.

The thought made her lick her lips before answering.

She cocked her head at him, confusion written across her face, "I'm not sure what a 'level' is, so I'm not qualified to answer that. As for the first part, it's... interesting that you can tell. Most people just shiver and feel cold or hot or something when they feel it - because they don't know what it is but you ... you do," she said, almost with wonder.

Bruno's eyes were fixed on her. She didn't look threatening at all. He knew she was a threat, or that she could be one. She was powerful enough, her magic strong enough, that she in fact was a deadly threat. But not everyone who could be a threat actually was one. If he wanted to he could be deadly, too. He didn't feel threatened by her. Of course he didn't fully trust that feeling. For all he knew she was intentionally making him feel that way, or it was her looks. She looked so young and innocent... and beautiful.

But it wasn't just a feeling either. She looked truly puzzled at his words. Unless she was a very good actress she really had no idea what he was talking about, which was odd. Everything she said was odd.

"You don't know what level you are?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "They've been testing children for decades. And why wouldn't I be able to tell? I'm a level 9 mage," he said as if that explained everything. There was no need to keep that secret either. He hadn't bothered to hide his magic. Whoever kidnapped him probably knew very well who he was, and if not he might as well let them know who they were messing with. As for her... she had to be able to feel his magic the same way he could feel hers. She might not be able to tell his exact level, but she would know that he was powerful.

Alexis was even more confused than ever.

_"I'm a level 9 mage."_

She could tell he knew what he meant and that it made sense to him.

She shook her head at him, "They don't test children for anything magical. I'm not sure what you mean," she said then stilled.

So, he was a witch.

"You're a witch?" she asked. Unlike her father and two brothers were thought all witches were dark and evil, she didn't think so. Sure, they didn't think she was evil but she knew they often wondered when, as if it was fated to happen, she'd become evil.

Bruno stared at her. Of course they tested children. But he could tell that she meant what she said. Besides, why lie about something like that? He just didn't get why she wouldn't know.

"I'm a mage," he corrected. Witches were female after all. "And they do test children, at least where I am from. Where are you from?" Was there any country that didn't test children yet? He had no idea. He had assumed she was American from the way she spoke, but maybe she wasn't?

"My name is Bruno DeLuca by the way."

She shook her head again.

"They don't test children for anything magical anywhere that I know of. I'm from the United States. But... what is a mage?" she asked, testing the word out, letting it roll over her tongue. She'd heard of many things; witches, shamans, and a great many other things but she couldn't recall the word mage - of course that didn't mean they didn't exist. She wasn't foolish enough to believe she knew everything, even at her age. Still though, she was sure they didn't test children for magical abilities. That's something she'd know.

"It's nice to meet you ... Bruno. I'm Alexis," she said, not giving her last name. She hadn't meant any man, especially one supernatural, that didn't flinch at her last name. Everyone supernatural knew the Cornick's - whether you were vampire, fae or wolf - everyone knew of the Marrok and if you didn't - you were either stupid or a human.

Now he raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know what a mage was?

"A mage is a male witch," he said not really managing to mask his surprise. How could she not know that when she was from the US?

"Nice to meet you, too, Alexis. But this is really weird," he admitted. "Everyone in the US knows about mages. All children are tested in school for magic and other abilities." He sighed. No way could anyone not know that.

"Maybe you can at least tell me where we are?" He needed to make sense of something right about now. Starting with finding out where the hell he was sounded like a good idea.

She turned looking around her.

"I haven't the fainted clue where we are. I'd say we're somewhere close to a lot of water. Lots of nature that probably goes on for miles but other than that, I'm not sure. It's as much of a mystery to me as it is you," she said.

"As for children being tested... Well, unless we come from two different worlds or time periods or something I'd say that's impossible. Just as you're so sure they are tested, I'm equally as sure they aren't. Magic is not an open thing where I'm from. Nor is it welcomed," she said, bitterly clogging her throat.

No, she wasn't bitter that humans feared it and it couldn't be open in the world. That she was used to. More it was the feeling that her family, though they loved her, watched with caution waiting for her to show a darker side to herself.

She sighed, the bitterness stemmed from the fact that neither of her brothers or her father was any less clean of any darkness if they were truthful with themselves and yet they acted like it and had higher standards for her.

She loved her family, truly she did, but the truth was, she was no different from them in many ways.

Bruno sighed. Of course she didn't know where they were either. Great.

At her words he stared at her. Different worlds... or time periods? And magic being hidden and unwelcome? He didn't know what sounded more absurd.

"Magic is unwelcome where you are from?" he asked, the look on her face making him decide to address that first.

"Why?" He simply couldn't imagine any reason for that. Magic was a part of everyday life for him. It simply was everywhere. He couldn't imagine it not being and couldn't imagine either why people wouldn't want magic. He however had no doubt that she spoke the truth. Sorrow was written all over her face. That only made sense if she actually experienced magic being unwelcome.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing how hard that must be for her. Living in a world where his magic would be frowned upon seemed awful. He didn't even want to imagine it. A sudden urge to pull her into his arms rushed through him, but he pushed it away. She was a complete stranger and surely wouldn't welcome that.

She shrugged, with a laugh, "I guess the usual reasons but mostly fear. Isn't that what motivates most things? I've had a long time to come to terms with it. You become used to it after awhile. Just as you can't imagine that, I find it hard to imagine a world where magic is freely used openly, anywhere and everywhere. Besides, there isn't a lot of magic in the world. Some have it, but it's not like the majority of the population has it and those that do don't even know they have it... You learn to adjust. However, finding out how or better yet, who brought us here is something I'd really love to know. It wouldn't be easy to catch me off guard and even then, not easy to accomplish getting me here. How about you?" she asked, taking in his body. Yep, he looked exactly like the man from her dreams, from head to toe. It made a shiver pass through her body.

Fear, yeah, that was a great motivator. Celia knew all about that for example. People that used to like her now wanted to kill her just because she had fangs. It was crazy in his opinion. If they cared to look they'd see that they were wrong. But they were too blinded by fear to realize that.

Bruno was pulled out of his thoughts when Alexis mentioned that she had a long time to get used to it. It couldn't be that long, could it, unless she was older than she looked.

"There is a lot of magic where I come from. People without magic are rare," he said.

He nodded at her words. "That's something I would really like to know, too." He then smiled slightly. He could imagine that it would be hard to surprise and kidnap her. "Same here. Whoever kidnapped us must be powerful, and sneaky." He glanced around, his magic testing their surroundings once more. There was no one else nearby. "But what I really don't get is why dump us out here, in the middle of nowhere? Doesn't really make sense, does it?"

Alexis frowned, no, he was right - it didn't make sense.

"Unless," she said her face lighting up as she thought, "Maybe it does make sense - maybe this place, whatever, wherever it is, IS where we're supposed to be for whatever reason. Well, whatever whoever brought us here wanted us to be, I mean. The next question though, would be why? Why bring us here? It's not like it looks like whoever did it to get something from us or have us do something. I mean, I don't see or sense anyone. Well, I sense things, all over the place but not whatever it was that did this..." she said, trying to explain and wondering if she sounded crazy as hell or not.

"Maybe," Bruno said, thinking about it. It made sense that whoever took them wanted them to be here.

"I just don't get what's so special about this place that someone would bring us here. And if they want something from us it would be helpful to tell us what. Some instructions might be nice," he said jokingly. Not that he'd necessarily follow them... But it would help figuring this out.

"How about we just check this place out?" What else could they do? "Any preference where to go first?" He gestured around in a wide arch.

Alexis closed her eyes and sent her power out. After a minute or two, she opened them, pointing beyond him.

"That way," she said, "The ocean is that way. Must be something near it, if nothing more than water."

Moving past him, she waited for him to follow. Alexis hoped they figured it out soon - whatever was going on. It was nearing the full moon and though she didn't have to change, she could force herself not to, the moon still called to her, telling her the time was close. She really didn't want to change in front of this stranger. Sure, he might be a witch, but then again, if her brothers or father were here they'd instantly mistrust him just because of that. Though she didn't, she was wary. Just because you accepted magic didn't mean you accepted that vampire and werewolves were real. Sure, she was strong and easily just as powerful in her wolf form, but it was still dangerous.

"Sounds good to me," he said and started to follow her.

"So, want to tell me more about your world?" He wasn't sure if they really were from different worlds, or how it could be possible for them to be in the same place now if they were, but he didn't have another explanation for now. Finding out more about Alexis might help to figure this out, and if not he at the very least was curious about her.

"I'm sure itâ€™s must like your own, just without magic everywhere. I mean, how different could it be? You don't in space stations and on different planets, do you?" she asked, smiling as if that was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard of.

She brushed her air back, trying to take some breaths. Between the darkness, the heat, the fact they were lost or kidnapped or whatever and the fact her wolf was calling to her, impatient to be let out - she wasn't sure how she hadn't completely lost it.

Bruno chuckled slightly at her words. "No, we don't. Good old Earth is still big enough for us," he said with a wink.

He then watched her. She seemed a little on edge. He could understand that. They had been kidnapped or whatever happened to make them end up here. They even seemed to be from different worlds! If he thought about it too closely he would be on edge, too. But he refused to think about it like that. He always preferred to look on the bright side of things, no matter how small they were. He had been in enough bad situations to know that that was the best way to stay sane. Think about the bad stuff too long and it drove you nuts. He had seen it happen to quite a few of his friends. He didn't intend to follow their examples. No, he would concentrate on the positive... which right now was a very interesting and pretty witch that he would probably never have met if he didn't end up here.

"You okay?" he asked. Of course that was probably a stupid question in their situation, but it was just something you said, if you cared about someone, right? And he did care about her, no matter if they just met. It might be weird, but he really did like her a lot already.

Alexis swallowed, her hand forming a fist, her nails biting into her palms until they drew blood and the blood flowed down her hand.

Sure, she could easy change, or easy push back the change but that would use a lot of magic, and though he might be magical, she made it a rule not to be flashy with her magic if at all possible, especially with people she didn't know - it would be too easy for something to go wrong and someone to get killed or someone to not be okay with it.

She smiled, though her teeth were clenched tightly against the urge to just shift into her wolf form right then and there, screw the consequences. She was better than this - hell, she was close to a hundred years old - where was her self control? More importantly, why had this one man, a stranger, shred it so easily?

She didn't answer him and though she smiled the smile seemed forced to him. Something was wrong.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" he asked stepping closer. It couldn't just be worry about their current situation, could it? Yes, it was odd that they were here and that they seemed to be from different worlds, but no one had attacked or hurt them so far. Things could be a lot worse.

Looking at her more closely he noticed her clenched fists, then something dark on them. Was that...?

"Are you bleeding?" he placed a hand on her arm to pull it towards him and have a closer look.

Alexis didn't really even notice the blood - it didn't even hurt. She watches it dribble down her palm and arm.

"It's nothing, just from my nails," she said, swallowing, closing her eyes because she felt them change and knew if he looked into them, they'd be glowing.

She had to get control of herself. She was not a child nor was she weak but around this man, unlike any other man, she felt out of control.

Bruno frowned, not liking it. She was tense enough to hurt herself with her nails. That wasn't good.

"It'll be nothing in a moment," he assured her, summoning his magic. He wasn't a healer, but healing simple would like this was easy, especially for a level 9 like him.

"Just relax", he said as his eyes blazed with magic. Then he started drawing a few simple healing symbols into the air and bound them to her hand. After just a few seconds the wound on her hand closed.

"There, all fixed," he said with a smile.

"Want to tell me what has you so on edge?" he then asked.

She watched entranced as his eyes glowed and then looking down at her hand, the one he held, the wound closed and disappeared. She swallowed hard. If only it were that easy with her wolf but it was even worse than before. Being near him, so close, and like it or not but being drawn, maybe even aroused by a stranger, one she'd spent a month or more dreaming out make her wolf so close to the surface it frightened her. She didn't want to change. The fact was, he'd probably get killed or maybe he'd be lucky enough to kill her but in either case, it was lose - lose.

She opened her mouth to tell him a lie, one that would sooth his worry and forestall his questions but instead what came out was, "I'm a wolf."

As soon as she said it, her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth just as she let out a gasp. What was wrong with her? She'd never told anyone that - not any of the human men she had dated and though he may not be completely human he was close enough as he certainly wasn't a wolf. She'd have known - sensed it.

Bruno looked at her a little surprised for a second. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"I see," he said, then frowned. "And since we're kind of stuck god knows where you can't meet your Vaso to get rid of some energy." This really sucked. A werewolf on edge was dangerous, especially with no way to release some energy. She could change any second. But she wasn't violent... yet. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"You going to be okay?"

"Vaso?" she said, a questioning look on her face.

She swallowed again, "I don't know. I mean. I cannot change but... with being here, somewhere I have no clue where we are, the fact that it's so close to the full moon which isn't helping, plus the wolf is calling to me and then... you add in you, who I've been dreaming about for a month or more," she said, rambling on more to herself than him, "Oh yeah, I'm great. Sure, I've had my magic and have been a wolf almost forever but still... all facts together equal a dangerous situation. Besides, I can feel it... your magic. It's calling to me just as much as my wolf is."

Bruno stared at her. She didn't know what a vaso was? Yes, she had said that her world was different, but vass didn't have anything to do with magic, not really anyway.

"You don't know what a vaso is? How do you control yourself?" he asked incredulously.

When she spoke again his chin dropped. "You've been dreaming about me?" he asked. "You're a witch, a werewolf and a clairvoyant? And you've been dreaming about me." He smirked slightly, kind of liking the thought.

She frowned, "What do you mean 'how do you control yourself'? Same way as anyone else - willpower, self-control though admittedly the last is a lot harder to maintain right now but... I've had a lot of practice though. And by a lot, I mean, a lot. Well, I don't think I'm a 'clairvoyant' as you call it. I mean, I've dreamt of you but... I don't think they were the future, I just think... well it was magic really, nothing to do with the future. I don't know how to explain it but needless to say, yes, I've dreamt of you every night for a month. I wondered if I'd ever meet you. Somehow I knew you were real and just not some dream like most people have... I don't know - I probably make no sense."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." he sighed. That probably had come out wrong. "I've seen werewolves fight for control, Alexis. It wasn't pretty. Having a vaso makes it so much easier." He really didn't want her to have a hard time, no matter if she could control herself.

"Every single night for a month, huh?" he asked, his smirk widening. "I hope they were good dreams..."

At that, she did something she hadn't done in hundreds of years, simple because no one, not even the Marrok himself had the ability to make her embarrassed anymore - she blushed.

Alexis cleared her throat, "They were... erotic dreams, truth be told," she whispered, silently hoping it didn't freak him out.

Bruno stared at her, a little surprised that she actually admitted that, but also glad.

"Erotic..." he said silently, flames dancing in his eyes, as shivers went down his back. His eyes locked with hers and all of a sudden it felt like time was standing still. Then he stepped forward without even realizing it until their faces were only inches apart.

"Want to tell me more about them?" he asked his voice sounding throaty.

Alexis closed her eyes the moment he stepped forward and touched her.

A moan worked its way up through her throat and out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Her breath came out in quick little spurts before she forced herself to step back, "Trust me... they were... very detailed dreams... Like down to everything," she said, her eyes going to rest at the package between his legs before traveling back to his face and she arched her eyebrow at him, awaiting his reaction.

Hearing her moan he sucked in a breath and inhaled her scent. She smelled good, very good in fact.

He hadn't really expected her to answer his question, which made it even more exciting that she did.

Hearing her words and seeing the way she looked at him made a moan escape his lips as he felt himself harden. His whole body suddenly seemed to scream for hers. He gulped, trying to get a grip on himself so he wouldn't close the distance between them. They only just met. Yes, she had dreamed about him, about having sex with him, but that didn't mean that she wanted to actually do that right now, did it? What if it did? What if she would let him touch her, be with her, take her...? He tried to banish that thought as quickly as it had come. This was a bad idea. But why? There was a reason, but he just couldn't seem to remember it. He wanted Alexis more than he had every wanted anything in his life. So why shouldn't he let himself act on it? If Alexis didn't want to actually have sex she would let him know.

While his mind still struggled with a decision his magic instinctively lashed out, caressing her body. Realizing what he was doing his head snapped up, looking at her face to try and see her reaction. That was when he realized that she was looking at him, too. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Did it feel like this?" he asked breathlessly as he let his magic caress her again.

Unable to speak past the magic engulfing her body and setting to on fire, she simply shook her head vigorously. She took a step forward and put her hand over his hand and then let it slide, ever so slowly, down to his waist and stop there, her eyes locked with his.

Just then, a wave of magic passed over her, heating her blood and making every part of her stand on end. She threw back her head and moaned, completely forgetting the need to turn into a wolf.

Her breasts rose with each long breath and finally she locked her eyes again with his, this time though, her hand slowly slide lower. Her forced her hand to go slow to give him time to stop her if he didn't want it, like it, or whatever.

Seeing her reaction to his magic made him want her even more.

He watched every move she made, every reaction she had to him and his magic. She wanted this just as much as he did, he was sure of it when their eyes met again. Then her hand slid lower... Heat rushed through him as he waited in anticipation for her to reach her goal and a moan escaped his lips.

She closed her eyes again and when she slowly opened them, her hand stopped just lingering lightly, like a feather touch, over the center of his pants. She swallowed hard, her breath coming out in little puffs. She could still feel the magic riding over her skin in waves.

"I can stop. Just tell me to stop," she said.

Her eyes met his, her hand just a brush a way from touching him there.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked in a wispy, throaty voice.

The heat rushing through his body was accompanied by a tingling feeling. He didn't think that she used her magic the same way he used his, but he could still feel it, and it felt amazing.

_"I can stop. Just tell me to stop."_

Hearing her words his brain seemed to start working again, not completely, but he realized that she was giving him the option to get out of this now. He should probably take it, but he really, really didn't want to. All he wanted was to touch her, feel her hands on him, taste her lips and bury himself in her.

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

His head moved forward a little, their lips almost touching now. "No. Do you want to stop?" He waited, almost fearing her answer.

She laughed low at that, "You'd be flat on your ass, if I had wanted you to stop," she said, with a smile, before her hand pressed forward, her fingers slowly curving until they framed the length of his hard bulge through his clothing. Even through the clothing, she could tell he was hard and ... big. The thought of that made her lick her lips. She could feel her nipples growing hard and her own sex becoming wet with need. Good thing he wasn't a werewolf, she thought, because he'd have been able to smell the wetness a mile away. She shuddered at the thought. Her fingers lightly gripped him. She was trying to do the right thing, give him an opening to stop her ... be gentle but Alexis wasn't known for her gentleness. Not that she was a monster but ... she was a werewolf, female or not and that made her aggressive, add in her magic, her heritage and you got an interesting mix.

Before she could stop herself, her hand clenched the bulge in front of her. Not enough to hurt ... exactly ... but enough to make a statement. At the same time, through the fabric of his pants, her thumb rubbed back and forth over the area where the tip of him should be.

Bruno smirked at her words. He had a feeling that she was right about that, and he was glad about that. She could protect herself, which was a good thing and a turn on as well. He liked strong women.

The next second all coherent thought vanished from his mind as she touched him. He groaned, pressing into her hand as he grew even harder.

As she rubbed him Bruno finally threw all caution over board. Leaning in he closed the distance between them completely, pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. His hands went around her, pulling her closer before starting to explore her body.

When his mouth closed over hers, she felt his hands all over her body.

With the nearing of the full moon, she was even more aggressive than usual when her mouth almost savagely explored his, her tongue wrapping around his.

Her hands went to his shoulders while her entire body pressed against him. Her lower body pressed hard against the place she'd previously been stroking. She almost came right then when she felt the thick bulge beneath his pants against her. She was becoming more soaked by the minute with arousal. Her body yearning for his in ways she'd never dreamed was possible. Not even in her dreams, which had starred him, had the feelings and lust been this ... brutal, this ... overpowering and heightened.

Tearing her mouth from his, she forgot everything she'd ever been taught about caution, about what she knew was right, especially when it came to protecting yourself - about everything.

"Take me," she ordered in a low voice, her eyes darkening with magic as need and lust moved through her body and almost literally seeped out her pours and into the air engulfing him.

If nothing else, sex would keep the wolf at bay. Course, that reason wasn't even in her mind.

His own need seemed to be echoed by hers as she kissed him back fiercely. He had never been kissed like that before. It was raw and full of promise. It almost made him come right there. He needed to be in her now! Luckily she seemed to feel the same way.

_"Take me."_

He didn't have to be told twice. Without a conscious thought his magic started to open her pants and take them off while his hands pulled her top over her head. A groan of excitement and frustration escaped him. They were definitely both wearing way too much.

Alexis raised her arms up so he could pull on her top. She felt something like a caress at her jeans, as if there were fingers unzipping the jeans. She shivered, in anticipation and the magic he was using all over her body already. She couldn't imagine how it would feel when he was inside her.

Finally once her top was off, leaving her bra, she stayed his hands.

Smiling wickedly, she took a step back from him, putting distance between them.

Her jeans were unzipped but not off.

Her eyes had started to glow softly.

Slowly, like time had stopped, she turned around so her back was to him.

Then she bent over, pulling both her jeans and underwear both down at once. The position of her bending up and then back up left her ass completely naked and a perfect view of her bending over and back up. Then, turning back around towards him, her lower half completely bare and open to his eyes, she slowly unhooked the bra.

Pulling it off, one arm at a time, she let it dangle off her fingers and drop to the hard ground below them.

She stood before him, tall, her head held high, staring him directly into the eyes. Her long dirty blond hair laid down her back and over one shoulder to her breasts which were both naked and hardening by the second.

If he'd been a wolf he'd have been able to smell the wetness between her legs long ago but most especially now.

She stood there before him and waited.

Bruno almost felt like protesting when she stepped away from him. Then she started to undress. His eyes were glued to her, watching her every move. He moaned slightly at the sight of her naked body.

"You're beautiful," he said, his voice raspy with need. Then he stepped forward, out of his pants, which he had magically pulled down without even consciously thinking about it. He just needed them off, so they obeyed.

His eyes locked with hers as he stood in front of her, then his arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards him. He had wanted to be gentle and even planned to ask her if she was sure about this, but the moment he touched her bare skin all thoughts vanished from his mind. All that was left was his need, the passion and fire that seemed to burn between them as their magic encircled them both, becoming one. The sensation of their combined magic and her body pressed against his was almost too much for him.

"I need you... now," he rasped breathlessly as his hand wandered from her back to her hip, then further down and between her legs. A moan escaped him and his eyes widened slightly as he realized how wet she already was.

"_I need you... now,_" he had said and the words alone made her ache with a need that she thought would consume her or drive her insane.

When his hand moved over her body she shivered. When it went to between her legs, she parted them slightly, not even realizing it and when his fingers touched her, even just the slightest touch by them made her body spasm slightly and she cried out almost as if in pain.

It had been a long time since she'd been with a man but never, in all her years, had one made her feel like this... made her feel so much.

"Please," she begged. Later, she'd be ashamed and appalled that she'd actually begged a man for anything, let alone sex but right now - right now, if he wanted, he could probably make her do anything, if only to make the feelings continue.

She had gone so long without feeling almost anything, she had often wondered if she had no soul or heart and was just a shell.

When she cried out he almost came. Trying to control himself he took a deep breath, which only resulted in him taking in her scent. She smelled amazing and if possible made him even harder.

"Please." That begging sound made him lose control completely. Aided by his magic he picked her up almost effortlessly, made a few steps forward, and until he had her pressed against a tree, then parted her legs wide and entered her with one swift move.

She gasped as he picked her up as she hadn't been expecting it. Truly, she hadn't known what to expect.

When he pinned her against the tree, she took short breaths. Her legs widened until he had total access. When he pushed into her in one stroke, her body arched, her eyes going wide and she moaned deeply. Her legs instinctively went around his waist. She hadnâ€™t even realized that by doing that, it only served in pushing him even deeper inside her until he was completely embedded deep within her.

Her mind was splintered with so many thoughts and emotions; it was so hard to focus.

This shouldn't be happening. He'd only just entered her. No man has the power to completely unnerve someone just with one stroke. It terrified her - the power he had over her and she didn't truly know him. What terrified her more though, was that'd they'd just begun.

He was so hard and so very big inside of her. She couldn't remember any man being that large, filling every inch of her like that. Oddly, she didn't mind it - in fact, it made her feel... whole, as if she hadn't been and now she was.

When she couldn't bear it anymore, her hands went below them to cup his balls gently, "Fuck me," she ordered, her eyes glowing.

The sensations rushing through him as he entered her were almost too much. It took everything he had not to come right then. That would be kind of embarrassing, wouldn't it? He stayed still for a moment, giving them both time to take it all in.

He was still enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, of the way her body wrapped around him and their combined magic made him feel, when she made it very clear what she wanted.

He sucked in a breath, and then smirked slightly.

"Patience," he muttered teasingly, and then moved, pulling almost completely out of her before pushing back in forcefully. He had a feeling that she wasn't interested in gentle and slow... at all.

"Like that?" he asked breathlessly.

Alexis almost cried when he pulled almost out her, afraid he was going to stop and had changed his mind. Then, he pushed back into her, so with so much force she sucked in a breath sharply.

_"Like that?"_

In reply, her hands squeezed the ball that she had in her hand.

Then she smiled, "Yes... One thing you should know - I don't do patience well. How about you?" she asked, challengingly.

Bruno groaned, deciding that that must have been a yes.

At her words he snorted slightly. He kind of figured that, but he really didn't mind.

"Me neither," he admitted as he started to speed up, moving quicker, but just as forcefully.

She arched her back against him, her breasts rising with each breath. Her nipples were hard and taunt. They ached, almost burned.

Her eyes opened and closed a few times as he moved, quicker but hard. After a few moans, she managed to get out, "God... you're so..." she started but had to stop to moan deeply, "Warm and ... Hard and... big. I've never met a man that big before. I can feel you everywhere inside me."

Then she forgot talking, her arms going above and behind her head to wrap around the tree behind her.

The movement brought her back arching and her legs widening even more, bringing him so far into her that he hit her womb, making her scream with pleasure and pain at the force of it. Yet, weirdly, the slight pain of it was all the more arousing and a turn on, because of everything else. Strangely, she liked it.

She could feel the wetness of her arousal coat him with each stroke until the length of his cock must be drenched with her.

"No one's ever made me this out of control before," she said, unsure if that was a bad thing or not.

Bruno watched her closely as he thrust into her again and again. The sight of her tight nipples was inviting. He longed to touch them, but his hands were occupied holding her in place, so he sent out his magic, making it rub against them just as his fingers would have.

Hearing her words a wide grin appeared on his face. What man wouldn't love to hear that?

"And you're tight... and so wet, that it almost drives me... crazy," he said between pants. "You're perfect." She was everything he ever could have dreamed of.

When she shifted so he could bury himself even deeper inside of her he groaned, his finger tightening on her hips and ass. He was close, oh so close, but he was determined not to come before her.

"Me neither," he said, reveling in the feeling of it, then he quickened his pace even more and made his magic rub her breasts harder and add additional pressure between her legs.

She whimpered when she felt his magic brush over her nipples, just like if they had been his fingers.

She was oh-so-close. Just a little more, was all she thought.

Then, in the next moment, she felt his magic move with more frenzy over her breasts and felt it inside of her, pulsing at her clit. Each time it pulsed against it, she screamed, loud and hard, her body tightening around him - her inner vaginal muscles clenching him like a fist. Then it would stop for a moment and she'd relax ever so slightly, and her muscles would let go of his cock.

Then it would pulse again and she'd scream and it would happen all over again, in between his own trusts.

"Oh god... I can't stand it. You're killing me!" she screamed, on the end of a pulse. She was frantic now, unable to think.

"Please," she begged, her voice high pitched and frantic, "Please, oh god..."

A sense of pride and lust rushed through him every time she screamed. In addition it urged him on even more.

_"Please, oh god..."_

Hearing her beg like that he slowed down slightly, then almost pulled out completely and waited for a moment, teasing her by making her wait before slamming back into her a couple of times and sending his magic out over her entire body in feathery tingling touches.

Her brain didn't have concrete thoughts, not even when he pulled almost out of her and stopped for what felt like an eternity. It only made her whimper, quivering, beyond words.

Then, in a fury, he was slamming back into her and she felt a wave of magic pass over her to mix with the force of each stroke filling her entire body, covering her skin and setting every nerve on edge.

Finally, she could take it no more, and she released the tree behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck. One of her hands moved down his back, her nails digging into it. She arched her back against him, her body taunt, every muscle tight with exertion, her breasts pressed against his naked chest and finally she came, her body shuddering and shaking.

She screamed, unable to contain herself, uncaring if anyone heard her. Her insides becoming soaked with her own release. Even while she came, her body seemed to hug him to her, never releasing him, her insides hugging him unwilling to let him go.

Wave after wave of orgasm kept crashing into her the ocean, whether from the magic or from him, or both until finally, unable to bear it, she collapsed against him, her eyes closed, nearly unconscious.

As her nails dug into his skin he groaned, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure. Then she came just as he slammed into her. He felt the wave of her orgasm hit, shaking her body, then finally let himself go as well, allowing his own release. The orgasm hit him harder than ever before, making him gasp as his body went still except for shivers rushing through him.

Bruno took in ragged breaths as he steadied them against the tree with one arm and held her limp body close, enjoying the feeling of her against his body. Then his hand went up to her face, brushing her hair back so he could look at her properly. A grin of pure satisfaction and pride appeared on his face as he saw the look on her face, then he leaned in and kissed her as aftershocks still made their way through his body. After just a few moments he pulled back breathlessly.

"So, what do you think? Better than a dream?" he asked while trying to get his panting under control.

Alexis managed a small chuckle as she heard his question, her body still shaking with the aftereffects.

"What dream?" she said, with a smile - the kind of smile a cat would have after they'd licked an entire bowl of cream and licked their lips with satisfaction. She was more than satisfied.

"I don't think I can walk..." she said, before frowning as she got a glance of his back, "You're bleeding," she said, worried she'd seriously injured him.

She slid down his body until she was on her own feet and gently touched his back, "Does it hurt?"

Bruno chuckled at her answer. He really liked the way she said it and the look on her face. Actually, he liked everything about her, her humor, her attitude, her wildness, every curve of her body and most importantly the fact that she let him have her. He could hardly wait for the next time... He planned to explore that perfect body of hers a little more thoroughly given the chance.

"_You're bleeding._" He barely heard her words, his mind too occupied with the loss of her body against his when she moved away.

"_Does it hurt?"_ He frowned as her words finally sank in.

"No, but that's probably because my body is till busy feeling everything else," he answered a little teasingly. Then he sobered up as he saw worry written all over her face.

"Seriously, Alexis, I'm sure it's nothing," he said trying to glance over his shoulder. He could just make out something red. Couldn't be that bad, could it?

"But if you're so worried, why don't you heal it?" he suggested. With the kind of magic she had a simple healing should be easy.

"Heal it?" she said, like the idea had never occurred to her and it hadn't.

For a moment, a brief moment in time, she had actually forgotten about the magic, the wolf, everything.

He had done that - made her forget.

It made her want to cry. She turned away from him, her body still naked but she didn't notice. Swallowing hard, she brushed away a tear that had managed to slide down her cheek.

No one, no one had ever made her forget but this man had.

Straightening her spine, she went to his back and softly, ever-so-gently she brushed her lips over the trail of nail marks going all the way down his back.

Everywhere she touched, a light trail of magic followed, closing the wounds.

He nodded, and then frowned as she stepped away. He couldn't see her face, but somehow he had the feeling that something was wrong.

"Alexis?" he asked silently, turning so he could step closer, but she was quicker, stepped behind him and then... she started to kiss his back. But it weren't just kisses, they were full of magic, he could feel it rushing through his skin, making it tingle and feel warm, until he was sure that no scratch could be left. Wow, he had never seen anyone heal like that.

He slowly turned around, facing her.

"That was amazing," he said with a smile. "You are amazing." Still smiling he leaned in and kissed her, this time more gentle, his mouth exploring hers, now that the immediate passion and need had been dealt with.

2012-04-21 07:00 am UTC (link) Select She gave him a half smile back, before his kissed her. His lips touching hers. They were so soft and so gentle in complete contrast to the earlier frantic force. She couldn't say she didn't like what they'd done. Hell, she'd more than liked it. It had been the best sex of her entire life, and if he had known her age, then he'd know that was the biggest compliment to his masculinity he'd probably ever get. Still, though, this gentleness, this softness, it caught her off guard. In a world filled with werewolves, most of which were men and their dominance, always trying to hide who you were and what you were capable of, even from those you love most, gentleness was strange for her. She was used to force, anger, hostility, secrets, lies, etc but gentle? Not so much. It clogged her throat as she tried to swallow over the lump in it. Her tongue dipped into his mouth before she pulled away and took a step back.

She offered him a small smile, "That's sweet, truly but I think all the amazement of what we did is owed to you, not me and if you mean your back ... Well, you wouldn't want someone to think I claimed you, would you?"

Bruno smiled when she pulled back, liking the way that gentle kiss had felt. It was so completely different to what they did before, but still felt just as amazing in its own way.

Hearing her words he gave her an amused smirk.

"I think it kind of needs two people to do what we just did," he told her. "I'm not taking credit for all of it; since I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been half as much fun on my own." He winked at her in a playful way.

The playfulness then disappeared slightly. "Why wouldn't I want that?" he asked a little surprised. "Being 'claimed' by you actually sounds like fun." Passionate mind-blowing fun, if he thought about it.

Alexis did laugh at that, "You haven't met a lot of werewolves, have you? We are a dominant, take no prisoners species. The men usually run the show but occasionally you find an aggressive women wolf though they don't usually last long because men don't like to be told what to do," she said going over to him and pushing him down and back so she could straddle his hips.

"See. Aggressive," she said with a smile, leaning forward to nip his earlobe with her teeth.

When she pulled back, she looked down his lap, "But then, I can see that part of you is always aggressive ... and big," she said, having felt is grow just a little as she pushed against it.

"Does it always do that? Grow bigger on very little contact or is it just happy to see me?" she asked playfully.

"I've met a few, but they usually do have Vasos or end up imprisoned. So, I guess things are a bit different where we're from," he answered just as he hit the ground and she started straddling his hips. Most coherent thoughts left him after that.

Shivers rushed through his body and right into his cock when she nipped his earlobe and brushed against him.

At her question he smirked slightly. "It tends to do that..." he started. "But not usually this fast after just having had rather satisfying sex. So I'm guessing it is just happy to see or better feel you." She really did have an amazing effect on him.

"And just so you know, I don't mind aggressive women," he told her. "It's a bit of a turn on." Not that he didn't like being in control, he did. Some of his girlfriends in the past had actually complained about that a little, especially since he tended to make decisions for them. But he was working on that and he actually did like strong women. There was just something startling erotic about them.

"But just so we're clear, I don't care how dominant you are, you're not bossing me around... unless I want you to." He grinned at her. "And I'll try not to boss you around either." Being on equal grounds was what he thought worked best in relationships.

She nodded at him at his last words.

Then she pushed her lower half down against him, rubbing her still naked body against his hardening cock, "Satisfying, huh? That sounds..." she said, thinking on the right word, "Like I didn't do my job right. I like to go for explosive, can't move, can't think kind of after effects," she said, though she was lying because she'd never had any kind of effect on a man like this. First, because she'd have killed a normal human with her magic and her stamina in bed if she'd done what they'd done. And werewolves? That was like playing with fire and an easy way to end up mated to someone or at least under their command and she already had two brothers and a father - who she didn't sleep with - she sure as hell wasn't going to be attached to a wolf who she would sleep with. They'd resent her for her power and dominance, fear her power and it would be one big mess. Especially the first time she said no to sex.

Bruno chuckled at her words. He was pretty sure that all of what she just mentioned described the kind of sex they had rather well.

"Hm, letâ€™s just say that I am only satisfied when I get all of those," he said as his hands went to her hips then slid higher until his thumbs started to rub her breasts.

"But if you think you didn't do your job right you're welcome to try again..." The way she teasingly brushed her body over his cock had him hard again and even though he still felt slightly exhausted after their last round he couldn't wait to be inside of her again.

Alexis was tempted, very tempted but instead she slid down his body turning slightly so she was lying against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating.

"I better not. Lord knows we have no clue where we are. You know what's funny though?" she said, as if she was just having chat with a friend.

"I didn't think about my wolf once... or my magic really," she said, raising her head to look at him, "You did that for me. No one has ever made me forget either of those things. Never... made me feel like that. And the sex..." she said trailing off, lying her head back down on his chest.

Bruno was a little disappointed when it appeared that there would be no more sex after all. But with her body against his like that he really couldn't complain. It wasn't in a sexual way, but it was still intimate. With her against his chest a feeling of belonging settled inside of him.

Hearing her words he smiled, happy that he could help, that he had such an effect on her.

"I'm glad I could help," he said. "And no one has ever made me feel like that either." He grinned, and then went on. "Yeah, the sex..." Heat rushed through him at the mere thought of it. "That really was..." he struggled for the right word. Nothing seemed quite fitting for how amazing it had felt.

She smiled against his chest, feeling him swell against her thigh as he walked about sex.

"You know, we should really put some clothes on, or we're never going to get anywhere and we'll be here having sex non-stop. As much as that really appeals to me. To feel you inside of me again, god, how full you make me feel... it's probably not wise... We're in the middle of nowhere," she said, her fingers making little circles on his chest, her body and mind at peace.

Bruno nodded. She was right. They better put on some clothes before it was too late. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from not jumping her.

But then she kept talking and he groaned. Just the thought of him inside of her made him want to roll them over and take her. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" The throbbing in his cock was almost painful by now. The last thing he wanted right now was to put on his clothes.

His hand closed over hers, stopping her movements. "You better stop that now or I'm going to forget all gentlemanly behavior," he said looking at her, his magic dancing like flames in his eyes again.

Alexis let out a small giggle.

She smiled and stilled her fingers.

"It's very hard. My brain keeps saying to do the right thing but my body," she said, trailing off.

She sighed and rolled off of him onto the ground beside them before crouching on all fours and getting up, making sure she gave him a nice view of her backside as she went. Just as she slowly bent over to pick up her discarded clothes.

She just couldn't help herself, somehow, she couldn't help taunting and teasing him. Maybe it was the playfulness of the wolf, she wasn't sure. Or maybe it was because she hadn't had any sex, let alone good sex in... oh, 50 plus years? Never mind the "good" part.

Bruno groaned, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to get a grip. He didn't usually act like this.

After a few moments he pushed himself up and grabbed his clothes. Getting dressed he tried not to look at Alexis. She was just too tempting for her own good. Then he froze as thoughts rushed through his mind, thoughts that were not his own. He glanced at Alexis. She was so lonely...

Without even realizing it or consciously thinking about it he was suddenly right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," he said as his hand gently touched her cheek. He never wanted her to be lonely again.

Then he narrowed his eyes as another thought crossed his mind. He was not telepathic! How had he read her mind?

"What the hell is going on?" he asked feeling startled.

Alexis quickly dressed, shimming into her jeans when he popped up right in front of her.

Frowning, she was about to say something when his hand touched her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again, confused when he apologized.

What was he sorry for? For the sex? He wasn't regretting it already, was it?

_"What the hell is going on?"_

She frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I'm getting dressed, just like you. What do you think is going on?" she asked, totally confused by this topic of choice.

Bruno blinked, feeling uncertain. Maybe she hadn't noticed that he read her mind, or she had no idea what was going on either.

"I think I just read your mind. And I am NOT a telepath," he told her. You didn't just become a telepath either. Either you were one or you weren't. Yes, you could get better at anything, but he had no telepathic talent at all, so he couldn't get better at it.

"Read my mind?" she said, blinking at him stupidly. But if he wasn't a telepath, how had he read her mind? Though she wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what he'd 'heard'.

Frowning further, she finished dressing and started to pace.

Eventually she stopped and stared at him, focusing hard. As if just woken up, she realized with a jolt that there was something there between them. Something that hadn't been there when she'd first met him and something 'other'; a bond - a mating bond. She swallowed hard, testing it and finding it tethered to him.

Her mind tried and failed to process the fact that somehow, after only one encounter and the fact he was not a wolf, she'd mated with him. But if he had read her mind, that meant he'd had to have mated her, hadn't he? Instead of it being one-way like you'd assume since he wasn't a werewolf.

"It's not possible," she whispered as she started to resume her pacing and trying to figure out exactly how she felt about it. No time had passed and already he felt the effects of the bond by reading her mind which was rather unique as 'special' gifts usually formed throughout time not almost instantly but they were both magical so maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did," Bruno said, then watched her dress fully and start pacing. Sighing he pulled his shirt on as well.

When she stared at him he suddenly felt something, like a tug. Before he could mention it she spoke.

_"It's not possible."_

"What isn't possible?" he wanted to know. "Alexis what happened? And did you just feel that? It was weird, like a tugging sensation... I don't really know how to describe it."

She waved her hand about as she paced, "That was me... I was testing, to see if there was something there... and there was. Werewolves... we mate, for life. It can be a double mating, with both your human half and your wolf half mating with someone but it doesn't have to be - sometimes it's just one sided. Then, if the person you're mated to is mated back - which doesn't always happen, and then it's a two-way mating. It's very confusing. Needless to say, when two people mate, a 'bond' is formed between them. Like taking a cord and wrapping it around each of the people with the line in between them. That was what I was tugging on. And each bond is different - normally it comes with a special gift. Some people can read their mates minds, or sense their emotions, etc. Apparently, you can read my mind - though who knows if that's the only thing. What's strange is it just happened - I guess when we... you know," she said blushing.

Without realizing, her wolf half, and if she was honest, her human half had fallen for him. This was insane.

Bruno listened to her, his eyes narrowing slightly at her words. Mating... for life? That sounded kind of scary considering they only just met. But a part of him also liked the thought.

"So, basically you are telling me that because we had sex we are now mated... for life?" he asked not sure what to think about that. It was kind of a big deal... no, strike that, it was huge. He honestly had no idea how to deal with that. They didn't even know each other! Yes, he liked her, yes the sex had been amazing, and he was ready to get all hot and heavy with her again, but this sounded kind of permanent... like marriage. Shouldn't they like... think about it? Shouldn't he have a say in it?

"And it just happened? I don't get a say in it?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not just because we had sex. I mean, that has some to do with it but..." she said, sighing, trying to think how to explain it.

"Look, I've never been mated before but the way I've heard it works is that it happens not always on a conscious level so I'd say, though we may have not said we wanted to be mated out loud - on some deeper level we did and I don't know, magic, fate, whatever, made it happen. Besides, you think this is the perfect thing for me? I've gone over a thousand years without being mated - not that I'm against it but there's never been anyone for me and then you... you think I'm just happy as can be... I don't know how to be mated! I've seen my brothers with their mates, it's complicated and often confusing and ... messy! I avoid messy!" she said, bitterly, though not because she was truly against the idea of being mated like she had said but because she felt hurt he rejected the idea so quickly which meant though on some deep level he wanted it, at the forefront which was what was important now, he didn't. It was just another rejection in a line of thousands of rejections.

Bruno tried to listen to what she said, but was having a hard time. It was all a bit overwhelming. First he had all these feelings and attraction for a complete stranger, then his body was making it hard to concentrate because all it seemed to want was to be with her again, and now he suddenly was mated to her?

He took it all in - or tried to - and waited for her to finish.

When she was done he tried to comprehend what she said.

"Wait, you're over a thousand years old?" he asked stunned. Yes, she had said that she was old, but that old? Wow!

"Sorry, getting distracted," he admitted and tried to focus, which seemed harder than it should be. There were so many feelings rushing through him, feelings that made it hard to think. Some were more prominent than others though. He felt hurt and rejected. Wait, where did those feeling come from? He did not feel that! Crap, she felt it, and as much as he was startled that he knew what she felt what was more important than that was that she felt it.

"Alexis," he started. "Let's just take a breath and talk about this, okay? This is all pretty new and overwhelming for me. I'm not saying that I don't like you or that I don't want to be mated to you. It's just... we only met like an hour ago or so. It's not like we know each other. It all happened so fast. I need a little time to get used to this. Don't you?"

She threw up her hands at him and poked him in the chest, "Of course! This isnâ€™t easy for me either. Honestly, I thought, after all the years, and even after seeing my brother finally find his mate, well, one of them and my father - though that mating is just... I never understood it - she is such a bitch - but that's the point - he mated someone, well his wolf did, that is a heartless bitch - I always feared something like that would happen to me. But yes, I'm over a thousand years old... That doesn't turn you off, does it? It's not like I look it," she said, her hand flattening against his chest.

Damn... She was flip-flopping emotions, she couldn't help it - she felt bombarded by them - some she thought was his but wasn't sure.

Bruno smiled slightly her ramblings.

"Not really," he said. Truth be told, he was still very turned on by her, but he was not going to think about that now.

"And you definitely don't look it," he agreed his hand absentmindedly playing with a strand of her golden hair.

Then he shrugged. "I guess you're lucky, since I'm not a bitch..." he said jokingly, deciding that it would be better not to freak out and rely on his usual funny self to somehow handle the situation. Besides, at least he was mated to a hot blonde, right? And so far he liked everything else about her, too. The freaking out could wait until there was actually something to freak out about.

"Good, cause age isn't everything and if you think about it. There are many benefits to me being older, so much older. Wisdom, power, sex though most of mine has been bad but hey, that's a long time to be having it... but mostly having a young, sleek body for such a long time bodes well for you," she said, smiling at him, her fingers making circles on his chest again like she had been not long ago.


End file.
